Set fire to the rain
by Julia-Becks
Summary: Als Kate Beckett der Lösung zum Mord an ihrer Mutter noch näher kommt, muss sie einen herben, persönlichen Rückschlag einstecken. Spoiler S3. I do not own anything concerning Castle. All characters belong to abc and the wonderful writers. enjoy! :-


„Ich will dass Sie nach Hause gehen, Detective."

Seine Worte treffen mich mit einer Wucht, die mir den Boden unter den Füßen wegzuziehen droht. Sie treffen mich so heftig, dass ich das Gefühl habe, ihn am Kragen packen und schütteln zu müssen.

„Auf keinen Fall", sogleich die Worte meinen Mund verlassen haben, spüre ich die unterschwellige Lächerlichkeit, die sie eigentlich ausdrücken. Ich weiß, er hat Recht. Tief in mir weiß ich, dass er mich schützen will, mich schützen will vor dieser Dunkelheit, die mich schon einmal beinahe zerstört hat. Aber mein Herz spricht eine andere Sprache. Diese Männer tragen das Blut meiner Mutter an ihren Händen und ich weiß, dass ich dieses Gewicht nicht länger auf meinen Schultern tragen kann.

„Sie Sind nicht objektiv, Kate. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann Sie nicht an diesem Fall arbeiten lassen. Nicht mehr. Sie haben diesen Mann soeben als Wurfgeschoss benutzt und ich muss Ihnen nicht sagen, dass Sie das eigentlich Ihre Marke kosten sollte."

Mit seinen braunen Augen sieht der Captain mich an und ich spüre immer noch das Kribbeln in meinen Fingern, welches ich spürte, als ich diesen Mistkerl gegen die Scheibe schleuderte. Dieser Bruchteil einer Genugtuung, dieses Stückchen Rache.

„Tun Sie das nicht", ich flehe nicht, denn das liegt nicht in meiner Natur.

Ich gehe wie selbstverständlich davon aus, dass er weiß, worum es geht. Es gibt keinen anderen Menschen, der diesen Fall besser bearbeiten könnte als ich. Vernunft und Wut wüten so stark in mir, dass es mich zu zerreißen droht, aber ich weiß, ich muss anders an die Sache rangehen.

„Kate, Sie sind mein bester Detective und das wissen Sie, aber ich kann nicht verantworten, Sie weiter an dieser Sache zu beteiligen. Ich muss Sie hoffentlich nicht an die Vergangenheit erinnern". Nein, das muss er nicht.

„An dieser Sache? Mit allem Respekt, Sir. Es geht um meine Mutter. Sie können nicht von mir erwarten nach Hause zu gehen und jemanden meine Arbeit tun zu lassen. Ich bin so nahe dran diese Kerle zu fassen," Ich spüre, wie meine Hände sich meiner Kontrolle entziehend zu Fäusten ballen. Es entgeht ihm nicht. Natürlich nicht.

„Genau das erwarte ich und ich verspreche, dass wir unser Bestmöglichstes tun werden".

"Ersparen mir Sie Floskeln, denn ich kenne sie...alle."

Sein ruhiger Blick ruht auf mir und ich weiß, dass ich mich ihm beugen muss. Noch ein Wort und er würde nicht zögern, mir wirklich meine Marke zu nehmen. Mein Leben.

Tränen brennen in meinen Augen und ich presse die Lippen so stark aufeinander, dass es schmerzt. Meine Hand gleitet auf meine Waffe. Mit meinem Daumen löse ich den Verschluss, umschließe das kalte Metall und ziehe sie aus dem Halfter.

„Kate, was tun Sie da?"

„Ich treffe eine Entscheidung." Ich ziehe die schwarze Glock hervor, greife nach meiner Marke, deren Gewicht schwer auf meiner Hüfte lastet und lege beides neben ihn auf den Schreibtisch.

Ich bin ihm so nahe, dass ich seinen Atem an meinem Haar spüre. Mein Blick ruht auf seinem angespannten Profil.  
>Doch dann stirbt auch der letzte Funken Hoffnung in mir.<p>

„Ich kann nicht anders. Ich wünschte meine Entscheidung müsse nicht so aussehen", sagt er schließlich traurig und ich glaube ihm.

Dennoch hasse ich ihn in diesem Moment für sein Misstrauen, das er mir entgegenbringt und wünsche mir, dass er mir sagt, er hätte einen Fehler gemacht. Er tut es nicht.

„Kate."

Ich ignoriere ihn, drehe mich um und verlasse das Büro. Der Kloß in meinem Hals droht mich auf die Knie zu bringen, doch ich laufe weiter, ignoriere die Blicke meiner Kollegen, die mich ansehen, als wäre ich ein Schwerverbrecher. Ich habe die Fassung verloren und jeder des 12th hat es gesehen.

Es ist mir egal. Alles ist mir egal. Mein Leben erscheint mir wie ein Luftschloss.

Meine Karriere ein Witz, den ich mir selbst als unglaublich lustig verkauft habe. Alles was ich in diesen Beruf gelegt hatte, erscheint mir plötzlich nicht mehr relevant. Ich kann diese Schwärze von damals beinahe schmecken.

Als ich nach meiner Lederjacke greife, spüre ich Castles besorgten Blick auf mir ruhen und ich schaue weg, aus Angst, dass er sieht, was ich denke, was ich fühle.

Sein Blick ist das Einzige, was ich registriere, als ich ohne mich umzudrehen das Präsidium verlasse und seine Stimme ist das Einzige, was ich höre, außer dem Rauschen des Blutes in meinem Kopf. Er hat diese Fähigkeit mich zu durchschauen und manchmal habe ich solch eine Angst davor, dass ich nicht Vor- und nicht Zurück weiß.

Außer mir stoße ich die Türen auf und trete in die frische, herbstliche Luft und frage mich, warum ich diese atmen kann, wenn meine Mutter es nicht mehr kann.

Mit welcher Berechtigung lebe ich, wenn ich ihr Leben nicht retten konnte? Wären wir nur zusammen gegangen damals, wären wir nur später losgelaufen, wären wir...ich atme tief ein, ermahne mich zu Vernunft.

Schnell laufe ich zu meinem Wagen, wische mir die Tränen von den Wangen und meide die Blicke der Kollegen, die rauchend auf der Treppe stehen und sich nach mir umdrehen.

Im Wagen schlage ich so lange auf mein Lenkrad bis meine Knöchel rot sind und meine Wut sich in zerstörerische Trauer wandelt.

Ich halte die Tränen nicht mehr zurück. Ich schaue in den Spiegel und sehe ein 10 Jahre jüngeres Ich, das den Beamten empfängt, der mir sagt, dass ich meine Mutter nie mehr wieder sehen würde und dieses Band. Dieses gelbe, flatternde Absperrband.

All der Schmerz, all die Wut, all das, was ich damals spürte, übermannt mich jetzt mit einer Heftigkeit, sodass meine Körper augenblicklich mit einer unangenehmen Gänsehaut überzogen ist.

Der Motor heult laut auf, als ich mit quietschenden Reifen nach Hause fahre und jede Verkehrsregel breche, die New York City je hervorgebracht hat. Ich kann seine Entscheidung nicht nachvollziehen...ich frage mich, wie ich zu der Person geworden bin, die ich jetzt bin. Wie konnte er das tun? Wie konnte er mir sagen, ich wäre nicht objektiv genug? Jetzt? Ich stehe so kurz davor diesen Albtraum endlich hinter mir zu lassen und ich wünschte ich könne jedem von diesen Schweinen eine Kugel zwischen die Augen jagen.

Mein erster Griff gilt meinem Hängeschrank, in dem ich eine Flasche Wodka bereitgestellt habe. Ich seufze, denn ich weiß genau, welche zerstörerische Kraft diese Flüssigkeit hat. Aber genau das ist es, was ich jetzt brauche. Taubheit, wenn auch nur für einen Moment.

Es ist zwei Uhr am Mittag, aber das stört mich nicht im Geringsten.

Ich greife nach einem Glas und fülle es halbvoll. Die Flüssigkeit brennt sich ihren Weg in mein Innerstes und ich schließe für einen Moment die Augen.

Wieder steigen Tränen in meinen Augen auf und ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass meine Mom mich in den Arm nehmen und mir sagen könnte, Katie, alles wird wieder gut.

Nie wieder werde ich den Klang ihrer Stimme hören, nie wieder werde ich ihr Parfum riechen und nie wieder würden wir gemeinsam über die Zukunft philosophieren.

Sie haben es mir genommen. Für immer. Ich schluchze heftig und als die Tränen endlich aufhören zu fließen, erfasst mich Müdigkeit.

Ich fühle mich endlich leichter, beinahe schwerelos, als es energisch an meiner Tür klopft.

Ich ignoriere das Geräusch, nehme einen weiteren Schluck meiner Zuflucht.

Ertränke meine Sinne in einem berauschenden Zug.

Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, mich jemals so wertlos und leer gefühlt zu haben. In diesem Moment wird mir bewusst, dass ich alles andere als stark und selbstbewusst bin. Ich bin keine erwachsene Frau mehr. Ich bin ein Mädchen, das den Kampf gegen die Monster unter ihrem Bett vor langer Zeit verloren hat.

Das Klopfen will einfach nicht aufhören und ich fluche vor mich hin, kann mich dann aber doch aufraffen und öffne.  
>Sofort stockt mir der Atem, als ich Castles blaue Augen auf mir ruhen sehe.<p>

Seine Stirn hegt besorgte Falten und ich möchte ihn anflehen zu gehen.

Ich will nicht, dass er mich so sieht. Ich will nicht, dass er sieht, dass ich geweint habe. Ich will nicht, dass er weiß, dass ich Schwächen habe. Viel weniger möchte ich, dass er mir die Worte sagt, die ich hören will, denn er hat diese Gabe...

„Castle", sage ich stattdessen und bemühe mich um eine starke Stimme. Meine geröteten Augen und mein Atem sprechen natürlich eine andere Sprache.

„Kann ich reinkommen?", sagt er auf seine unverblümte Art und ich bin zu schwach um mit ihm zu diskutieren. Also resigniere ich.

Ich trete einen Schritt zur Seite und rieche sein Aftershave, eine Mischung aus Moschus und etwas ist das ich nicht identifizieren kann.  
>Wieder reibe ich über meine Augen, aber im Grunde ist es zwecklos. Er zieht seinen schwarzen Mantel aus und wirft ihn auf die Lehne meiner Couch. Seine Hände rutschen in die Taschen seiner dunklen Jeans. Ich wünschte, er wäre nicht er, so dämlich es auch klingt.<p>

„Was ist passiert?", fragt er ohne große Umschweife, was mich irritiert. Kein Sarkasmus, kein flotter Spruch und wieder einmal erkenne ich in diesen kleinen Momenten den Mann, der er in Wirklichkeit ist. Der Mann, der er ist, wenn wir allein sind.

„Ich habe den Fall verloren", antworte ich und presse die Lippen aufeinander.

Sein Blick gleitet über mein Gesicht zu dem Glas und der Flasche Wodka auf dem Tisch.

„Ich habe mir so etwas gedacht."

„Was willst du hier, Castle?" Die Worte verlassen meinen Mund barscher, als ich wollte.

Seine besorgten, blauen Augen haften auf mir wie Notizzettel.

„Nach dir sehen...schauen ob ich etwas tun kann. Helfen."

Ich seufze und fahre mir durchs Haar. „Nein, das kannst du nicht."

„Durstig gewesen?", er nickt in Richtung der Wodka Flasche.

„Ich...", seine Feststellung beschämt mich und ich erröte.

„Kann ich auch ein Glas haben?", ohne auf meine Antwort zu warten, nimmt er sich, was er will und füllt es.

Zögerlich gehe ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu und verschränke die Arme abwehrend vor der Brust. Ich habe Angst vor dieser Intimität. Ich fürchte mich so schrecklich vor der Tatsache, dass er für mich da ist, dass ich ihn am liebsten schlagen würde. Ich denke darüber nach, was ich in den letzten zwei Jahren über diesen Mann erfahren habe. Wer ist dieser Richard Castle, der zwei gescheiterte Ehen hinter sich hat? Wer ist dieser Mann, der mir jeden Morgen Kaffee bringt und eigentlich schon hätte 20 Bücher schreiben können? Ich denke an den Moment zurück, als ich ihm sagen wollte, was ich vor einem Jahr für ihn empfand. Ich habe mir geschworen, nie wieder so verletzlich zu sein. Und doch stehe ich hier, trinke am helligten Tag Alkohol und zerfließe vor Selbstmitleid...mit der Gewissheit, dass er der einzige Mensch ist, der mich jemals so gesehen hat.

Zusätzlich wird mir bewusst, dass ich nicht eine Sekunde daran verschwendet habe, Josh anzurufen. Warum? Ich habe keine Antwort. Stattdessen bewege ich meine Füße und stelle mich an die Anrichte.

„Kate. Was war da los im Verhörraum? Ich...ich habe dich noch nie so gesehen", seine Stimme klingt dunkel und vertraut. Meine Gedanken schwirren.

„Ich weiß es nicht", ich antworte ehrlich und blicke auf meine geröteten Knöchel, versuche sie zu verstecken, doch ich muss es besser wissen. Er steht auf, tritt so nah an mich, dass ich einen unweigerlich einen Schritt zurückweiche und mich ihm abwende.

„Kate", er flüstert beinahe, nimmt meine Hände in die seinen und ich spüre eine Wärme, die ich niemals zuvor erfahren habe. Seine Haut ist ein wenig rau und sein Griff stark, aber nicht fordernd. Ich kann ihn nicht ansehen. Ich schließe die Augen und verdränge die Gefühle, die wie ein Feuer in mir wüten.

„Was ist passiert...mit dir?", fragt er fordernd, lässt meine Hände nicht los.

„Sag du es mir. Du bist der Autor", kommt es aus mir und ich weiß nicht, warum ich plötzlich so wütend auf ihn bin. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun.

Er lässt meine Hände los und sieht mich beinahe verletzt an. Ich weiß ich bin nicht fair, ich weiß, dass ich ihn nicht so behandeln darf. Dieser Mann hat mein Leben gerettet, in vielerlei Hinsicht, aber dennoch...

Er seufzt, bevor er spricht. „Rede mit mir, Kate."

„Ich habe den Fall verloren und darf...", ich schließe kurz die Augen.

„Er hat dich beurlaubt".

Ich lache kurz auf. „Ja, Castle. Er hat mich beurlaubt. Schlau kombiniert."

„Hör zu, wir schaffen das zusammen. Weißt du noch was ich damals zu dir im Krankenhaus gesagt habe? Ich habe jedes Wort so gemeint. Du bist Kate Beckett. Du lässt dich nicht unterkriegen", er lächelt, als er wieder näher an mich heran tritt, aber ich? Ich ertrage das nicht.

„Das ist keines deiner Bücher, Castle! Keiner schreibt ein hübsches Happy End, in dem sich alle lachend in die Arme fallen! Ich...manchmal denke ich, du glaubst ich bin so was wie eine Superheldin...",

„Irgendwie schon", sagt er grinsend.

„Aber das bin ich nicht! Ich bin kein verdammter Held! Ich habe da drinnen versagt, in jeglicher Hinsicht und niemand kann verstehen...", ich halte inne, als ich in seine blauen Augen blicke.

„Für mich bist du ein Superheld."

„Castle! Wach endlich auf! Das hier ist keine deiner Geschichten. Was willst du noch hier? Warum kommst du immer wieder zurück, Rick?", selten spreche ich ihn mit seinem Vornamen an.

„Ich...", er presst die Lippen aufeinander.

Ich schüttele den Kopf, lächele gezwungen und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust.

„Beckett, ich will dir helfen, ich...lass mich dir helfen."

„Niemand kann das."

„Okay."

„Okay?", sage ich perplex.

„Ja...okay. Auch wenn du es nicht hören willst. Für mich bist du eine Superheldin in so vielerlei Hinsicht. Du bist stark und du...du bist du und das...reicht mir", er drückt meine Hand, bevor er ohne sich umzudrehen meine Wohnung verlässt.

Perplex stehe ich immer noch auf der selben Stelle, unfähig mich zu rühren, bis ich begreife, was er mir eigentlich sagen wollte.

Ich lege die Hand auf meine Stirn, atme tief durch und weiß, dass ich noch nicht soweit bin, ihn bis an meine Archilles Verse zu lassen. Aber er ist mein Freund.

Ich stürme aus meiner Wohnung, renne nach unten und trete schließlich auf die Straße.

„Verdammt!", fluche ich.

TBC


End file.
